¡Es mío, ¿¡lo captas!
by Mimichibi-Diethel
Summary: —¡El no ira a ninguna parte! ¿¡Entiendes Mariah? ¡El es mío, cáptalo de una vez!—grió Kai perdiendo su naturaleza, Ray al igual que todos lo miraron con sorpresa, hasta que al fin pudo reaccionar...-Shonen Ai- KaixRay


**¡Es mío, ¿¡Lo captas!?**

* * *

Ray se sentía con un fuerte dolor en el estomago, y es que al ser su buena acción del día, pudo haber muerto.

La comida de Tyson, no era nada mala, ¡era pésima! Sal, azúcar, pimienta, ajo, cebolla, tomate, una sustancia verde de procedencia dudosa, y una hamburguesa, es lo que su amigo había revuelto para hacer lo que el llamaría una "ensalada de carne".

—Lo siento Ray, en verdad lo siento—se disculpo, una y mil veces, el chino solo le dedico una pequeña sonrisa antes de irse corriendo de nuevo al baño, en busca de un retrete para liberar la sustancia que se le comenzaba a formar en la boca.

Kai lo miro irse y después miro la comida que había preparado Tyson para la cena, Max miraba con algo de compasión a su mejor amigo, quien estaba sentado en un rincón, con un aura depresiva.

—Tyson…—llamó—lo mejor es que vallas por unas cuantas cosas a la farmacia, eso ayudaría a que Ray se sintiera mucho mejor—murmura, captando la atención de Max, Kenny y el nombrado.

—Creo que tienes razón—se pone de pie en un salto, y jala a Max para que lo acompañe, y Kenny viendo que ninguno de sus amigos no conoce algo aparte del Beyblade , los acompaña.

Minutos después Ray sale del baño, mucho mejor, se ha lavado los dientes y hasta come una pastilla sabor fresa que le ha regalado el abuelo de Tyson.

—Oh, Kai. ¿Dónde han ido los demás?—pregunta mirando a todos lados, el ruso lo mira, fingiendo ignorarlo.

—Se les ocurrió que podrían comprarte algo para que mejoraras—dice caminando hacia la puerta—si hoy o hay entrenamiento, entonces me marcho.

— ¡Oh, espera Kai! —detiene, tomándolo del brazo, el ruso se tensa un poco, y le da una mirada algo tétrica. —Por favor quédate, ya estoy bien así que podemos seguir practicando—le regala una encantadora sonrisa, poniéndolo algo… ¿nervioso?

— ¡Ray!—grita una voz desde afuera de la casa, el chino reconoce la voz inmediatamente, y corre hacia afuera, Kai no quiere, pero termina siguiéndolo.

No esperaba más, Mariah estaba en el jardín, extendiendo una mano para saludar a Ray desde lejos, le molesta, y le molesta demasiado que él le preste más atención a la gatita de los White Tigers.

—Mariah, ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?—pregunta dedicándole una sonrisa, muy parecida a la de momentos atrás.

—Lee, me ha mandado a comprar una provisiones ya que estamos en Japón no podría desaprovechar la oportunidad de verte.

—Es cierto, Lee menciono algo de venir a unas pruebas—dijo tratando de recordar.

—Así es, pero es que nos hemos acabado toda la comida—rió rascándose la mejilla.

Kai afila la mirada al ver que la peli-rosa se acerca un poco más al portador de Driger.

—Ya veo. ¡Tengo una idea, cuando termine de practicar con Tyson y los demás, iré con ustedes!

¿Qué? ¿Ha escuchado bien? ¿Ira con ellos, acaso se le olvido que hoy todos prometieron comer juntos? Bueno, tal vez no quería que la comida la volviera a preparar Tyson.

—Ray—llamó con su típica indiferencia—hoy todos íbamos a comer….juntos—no puede creer lo que esta diciendo, normalmente no le importaría, hasta seria mejor para el, no tener que soportar la vergüenza de que Tyson empiece a pelear con Max por la comida, en el restaurante.

Entonces… ¿Por qué?

—Oh es cierto. Lo siento Mariah, ya será para la próxima—se disculpa apropiadamente, al recordad lo que había prometido.

—Ah. Eso no es justo Ray, ¡Ya se, ven con todo tu equipo, cocinare mucho así podrás comer con nosotros!

Esto es el colmo, se ha colgado de su brazo, y al parecer a Ray no le desagrada en lo mas mínimo.

—Creo que puedo conev….

— ¡No!—grita jalándolo del otro brazo, y poniendo al chico detrás de él, Ray lo mira sorprendido al igual que Mariah, y por si no fuera poco los demás miembros acaban de llegar, y se han quedado mirando la escena.

—Kai, ¿Qué pas…?

— ¡El no ira a ninguna parte! ¿¡Entiendes Mariah!? ¡El es mío, cáptalo de una vez!

La felina se queda pasmada en su lugar, Max, Kenny y Tyson miran la escena completamente en blanco y con su bocas abiertas a todo lo que da.

Kai después de su transe se queda parado en el mismo lugar y con mucho esfuerzo, y con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas (por mas diminuto que este es, lo tiene), voltea a ver a Ray quien lo mira con asombro y peor que un jitomate.

—K-Kai… ¿ha dicho que Ray es suyo?—pregunta Tyson sin dejar su asombro.

—Creo que mejor hubieras comprado pastillas para la fiebre….estamos alucinando—comenta Max.

—Ya lo veremos—dice Mariah, dándole una sonrisa un poco…soberbia. Kai la reta con la mirada, después de que la chica brinca a el barandal del domo, y se despide de todos (menos de Kai) el ruso vuelve a mirara a Ray, quien se vuelve a sonrojar…

…y que gracias a nerviosismo (felicidad), siente que aquel liquido regresa por su garganta, así que sale corriendo arrebatándole en el proceso a Tyson la bolsa de medicinas.

Kai fulmina con la mirada a sus compañeros de equipo, haciendo que cada uno se valla por donde vino…y dos horas mas tarde, sabe (y supo desde el principio) que la derrota de Mariah era evidente…

Tenia a Ray justo para el, y nadie se lo iba a quitar.

* * *

**¡Ciao-ssu!**

**¿Qué tal el pequeño one-short? Ojala que les haya gustado.**

**¿Reviews?**

**MimiChibi-Diethel.**


End file.
